1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for digital image processing, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for digital image processing in which successive images that are captured at high speed using a one-time shutter operation are shown in a slide show.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processing apparatus such as a digital camera can show captured images by using a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
In general, to check captured images that are stored in a digital image processing apparatus, a single image display function, a thumbnail image display function, or a slide show function may be used. The single image display function displays only one image in a display device. The thumbnail image display function displays a plurality of small images on one screen. The slide show function displays a plurality of images. The slide show function can also refer to the of function of sequentially automatically displaying images that are stored in an image processing apparatus. The single display function, the thumbnail image function, or the slide show function can be designated by the user.
Many recently released digital image processing apparatuses have a successive capturing function of continuously capturing a plurality of images by using a shutter release operation. The successive capturing function refers to a function of automatically capturing a predetermined number of images continuously at every predetermined time interval when a shutter release button is pressed once or while the shutter release button is being pressed for a predetermined period of time.
However, it is difficult to recognize continuous movements of subjects in captured images when viewing the images that are captured by using the successive capturing function, through a single image display function. Also, when viewing the images that are captured by using the successive capturing function through a thumbnail image display function, all of the images that are captured by using the successive capturing function may be viewed on one screen, but it is difficult to recognize the continuous movements of subjects in the images due to small sizes of the images. Also, when viewing the images that are captured by using the successive capturing function through a slide show function, the user has to select each of the images one by one.